Midway Truths
by AEther
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn present a new invention to the Science Committee. Things don't work out as usual and Lady comes to the rescue. Story occurs before Jake started dating Lady.


_Originally written for a friend on Tumblr. I'm now putting the work here._

**Midway Truths**

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Science Committee, The Unrequitizer-5000 is much more than a power generator, it harnesses the power of love in generating renewable power for our future, our little babies that will be burdened with our own mistakes and failures when they grow up!"

The group of scientists oohed and aahed at the announcement. Princess Bubblegum, with hands still raised, looked behind her at Lady Rainicorn and, with goggles on, gave a hoofs-up to Bonnie and resumed tweaking from behind the machine.

"As you've read from the literature, the machine needs two participants," Bonnie said, stepping next to a flat panel with a circular glass display, "and efficiency is important in these machines, so this little meter will help."

"Depending on which participant, efficiency above 95% will appear either bright red or bright blue." Bonnie continued. She peeked to where Lady had just finished flipping some switches. She went to the front and placed her hand on the lever.

"Behold, the future!" Bonnie said, as she pulled down the lever. Nothing. Bonnie pushed up the lever and tried again. And again. She was starting to sweat now, and looked at the Science Committee. They were staring patiently.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Bonnie quipped before rushing to the back of the machine.

Lady was already on the case, carrying a clipboard and checking off possible problem areas. "I don't know." She said, showing the fully checked sheet. Lady's eyes widened in recognition, then rushed to a tall door on the machine. She flipped it open and shocked the Committee when both of them squealed in unison.

The small chamber was empty, save for a few brown hairs and feathers floating about and two bracelets, one red and one blue on the seats.

"Those butts! I paid them five months worth of candy to be test subjects and they just effed off? GAH!" Bonnie exclaimed, raising her hands. Lady placed a hoof on Bonnie's shoulders.

"Let's not go crazy here, of all times. You said this machine is powered by love right?" Lady asked, taking the bracelets.

"Yes but GEH—!" Bonnie said before being pulled by Lady back to the front. Lady clasped the bracelets on each of them, pulled Bonnie close to her, then kissed her on the lips. While one of Lady's legs held Bonnie in a tight grip, the other pulled the lever and the machine burst to life.

"Oh my!" One of the scientists said. The other scientists crowded about him and the small device he was carrying.

"The Power-meter is registering 69 giga-lesbians!" He said, placing a hand on his head in shock. "This could power a city with a population of one million people for five years, all just from two people kissing!" The Science Committee oohed and aahed once more, then followed it with loud clapping until they all left for the evening.

Lady Rainicorn and Bonnie were sweeping the empty hall. Lady was smiling. Everyday and always she had wondered what it would be like to kiss Princess Bubblegum, smell the vanilla on her face and the caramel of her mouth. Bonnie seemed more crestfallen, catching glimpses of Lady's eyes before getting enough courage to stand beside her.

"Lady, I… The original test subjects were Mister Fox and Miss Goose. They were picked specifically due to Mister Fox's infatuation to Miss Goose and Miss Goose's… non-infatuation."

Lady's mouth dropped, then her face curled up into disappointment. "Oh. You mean…"

"I'm sorry Lady. But after that trainwreck queen, I just couldn't. Not with my best friend that I hope to keep. It would be the last time I would experiment on something beyond explanation." Bonnie said, her face unchanging.

Lady felt like crying. She held it back, gave a convincing smile, nodded, then resumed sweeping. She left the hallway first, mentioning something about getting Ice Cream from the Grocery Kingdom.

Bonnie sighed as she sat on a chair. "There goes a part of me again" she muttered, raising her hand and sweeping her arm in the air, as if trying to catch something. She turned on the machine to check the record logs on power efficiency. She stared dumbfounded.

The glass panel glowed a bright purple.


End file.
